


Lost on You

by Sholeh675 (Solange956)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Body Worship, Emotional Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solange956/pseuds/Sholeh675
Summary: To be separated from the love of your life for a year would be heartbreaking, but the pain of separation after five hundred years would be unthinkable.Or, Andy and Quynh share an intimate moment together after an eternity apart.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Lost on You

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Femslash February! I really love Andy/Quynh, so it was fun to finally write something for the ship <3

Andy shivered as Quynh touched the tops of her shoulders, gently stroking the skin with her thumbs as she worked her way down her arms.  
  
“Take off your top, my love,” Quynh whispered, and Andy opened her eyes, just enough to see Quynh’s intense gaze from under the curtain of her lashes. “I want to see you. It’s been so long…”  
  
Andy knew what she meant. A year was nothing to them, a drop of water in the ocean of their lifespan. But five hundred years? And without each other? It was an eternity, and it had been a torture knowing that the love of her life had been under the waves, suffering without end, without her.  
  
At first, she’d hoped she could find Quynh. But as each year passed, as every person who was aboard the ship took her died, she lost hope. She was ashamed of it, but after a century, she had let Quynh go. Had hoped her lover had died her final death and that she hadn’t suffered too cruelly.  
  
It had been a pretty lie, designed to ease her mind, but when Booker gasped to life in their dreams, when they'd found him and he had asked about the woman under water, it had nearly shattered Andy completely. She had left Quynh to the worst of all fates for three hundred years and had comforted herself with the idea that Quynh was dead.  
  
After they had collected Booker, she left Nicky and Joe to talk to him, to explain their immortality. Then she had bought the first boat she could find and began sailing into the North Sea.  
  
Andy pulled off her shirt, shivering from the cold. Her lover’s hands returned, circling her waist as she moved closer, her hot breath fanning over Andy’s collar bone, making her toes curl.  
  
“Lay down for me, Andromache,” Quynh said, her voice steel wrapped in silk.  
  
“Of course,” Andy whispered, tears in her eyes as she sat down on the bed behind her, looking up in awe.  
  
She thought she would never have this again. Not after she had been stabbed and the wound refused to heal.  
  
“My Andromache,” Quynh sighed as she kneeled between Andy’s knees, pressing her face to her lover’s stomach, right over the ugly mess of scars from her gunshot wound. “Your body is so different.”  
  
“It’s not that different,” Andy said with a laugh. She cupped Quynh’s face, the fire in her eyes burning through her. She pressed a kiss to her lips, and it was strange. The feeling was so familiar, yet at the same time it was like remembering a long-forgotten dream.  
  
Quynh’s breath hitched as she leaned into the kiss, hands on Andy’s shoulders as she pressed her back and onto the bed.  
  
“Let me see every inch of you,” Quynh said, tugging at Andy’s pants now. Andy obediently lifted her hips, letting Quynh unbutton and unbuckle her, before she was laying against the bed bare before Quynh’s eyes.  
  
“So beautiful,” Quynh whispered, running a hand up Andy’s calf, up her thigh, and Andy spread her legs, hoping…  
  
Quynh moved up her hips until she pressed her thumb again the scar again, diving in to kiss the rough flesh. Her tongue darted out, tasting the delicate skin around the edges of the puckered skin.  
  
Andy trembled and sighed, letting Quynh do with her what she pleased. If she could spend the rest of her mortal life like this, then it would not be a life wasted.  
  
“Let me see you too,” Andy said as she stroked Quynh’s hair. She tugged at the shoulder of her black blouse to encourage her, smiling as Quynh picked her head up and gave her an enigmatic little smile.  
  
“Oh?” Quynh said teasingly. “But I’m just as you remember me.”  
  
“Please,” Andy pleaded, feeling desperation choke her. “I need to see you. It’s been so long, too long, my love.”  
  
Quynh stared at her, frozen for a moment, before she seemed to melt before Andy’s eyes.  
  
“Yes,” she whispered, kissing the soft skin right below Andy’s navel.  
  
Andy swore her skin flushed and tingled at her touch. Her eyes burned at the sight of Quynh sitting up and slipping off her own clothing, first the blouse and bra, then the pencil skirt and tights. Soon, the only thing left was a pair of red lace underwear. Delicate and beautiful.  
  
“Later,” Quynh promised. “I said I wanted to touch you, let me touch you.”  
  
She pressed herself back between Andy’s knees, spreading them a little wider than before.  
  
“What’s this?” Quynh asked, pressing a hand against the inside of her knee, thumbing a nick she had received while training Nile.  
  
“An accident,” Andy said, but she groaned when Quynh pressed her lips to the little scar. No one else but Quynh would have noticed such a tiny difference.  
  
Soon every inch of skin was inspected and catalogued. Quynh made her shimmy up the bed before she started with her feet, feeling for any differences with her hands before gently stroking her ankles, moving up to her knees and then her thighs…  
  
Andy sighed when Quynh moved up to stroke her stomach again, pressing another kiss against her scar before pressing her hands to Andy’s chest.  
  
“Hm, I think these might be different,” Quynh said thoughtfully, stroking her nipples with her thumbs as she tested the heft and weight in her hands.  
  
“No, they’re not!” Andy protested, grabbing Quynh’s arms and glaring at her. “I’ve only been mortal for less than a year.”  
  
“Hmm, I’ll have to investigate,” Quynh said mischievously as she ducked her head down to suck on one of the pert pink nipples. Andy threw her head back, wiggling against the mattress as flickers of desire shot through her.  
  
Quynh lavished her with attention, sucking and nipping every available inch of skin before she was satisfied. Andy was breathing heavily as Quynh pressed little kisses to her collarbones, licking and biting as she went.  
  
“Oh,” Quynh said, a strange quality to her voice that made Andy glance down at her in concern.  
  
“Is something wrong?” she asked, looking at Quynh’s stunned face where it was hovering over her chest. Quynh glanced up at her for a moment, her hair framing her face as it fell over her shoulders, the ends tickling Andy’s skin.  
  
“Nothing,” Quynh said before she latched onto Andy’s neck, sucking and licking her throat with a ferocity Andy hadn’t expected. She moaned, bringing her legs up to frame Quynh’s hips.  
  
“So beautiful,” Quynh said as she came up for air, her eyes locked onto Andy’s neck. Andy tilted her head, puzzled, before she brought her hand up, trying to feel what was different about her throat. “You’re mortal, Andromache. You can bruise.”

In a flash, Andy realized what Quynh had been doing and she flushed red with embarrassment and pleasure. That Quynh would want to mark her as her own…

Quynh kissed her then, scattering all her thoughts to the wind as she laid her body down on top of hers. For the first time in such a long time, they were complete again, and every nerve ending in her body felt like it was on fire.

“Quynh,” she whispered hoarsely when their lips broke apart. “Quynh, please, touch me.”

“I am touching you, Andromache,” Quynh said, a soft glow lighting up her eyes now.

She ducked her head to mouth at Andy’s neck again, and Andy moaned slow and low when she finally found the stab wound in her neck. Quynh’s hands began to wander as she suckled Andy’s old wound, fingers grasping for hips, her ass, her thighs. The tips of her fingers tickling the very edges of her cunt and teasing Andy to distraction.

“Please, please,” Andy begged, writhing under Quynh’s weight as she teased her. The other woman chuckled and sucked harder.

After a moment, Quynh finished her work and picked her head up to admire the glazed look in her lover’s eyes.

“Hmm, you’ve been so good for me,” Quynh purred. “Do you deserve a treat?”

“Yes,” Andy moaned, bucking her hips up against Quynh’s.

“Alright…” Quynh drawled, her hand slipping down Andy’s front, lighting a trail of fire in her belly as it moved lower, lower, before slender fingers dipped between her legs.

Andy cried out when Quynh stroked her, rubbing her fingers through the moisture that had been building there since Quynh first touched her. No, since Quynh first looked at her.

“My dearest, my Andromache,” Quynh whispered as she gently began to roll Andy’s clit between her fingers, looking pleased as Andy quickly fell into her pleasure.

Flames of desire, love and want engulfed her. They flickered in her veins as she let Quynh worship her, just as she’d been worshipped like a goddess so many eons ago. 

“Tell me want you want, Andromache,” Quynh whispered as she stroked Andy just a little harder, a little faster. Just enough to make her wild. “Tell me what you need.”

“You, Quynh,” Andy choked out as she clamped her thighs around Quynh’s hand. “You, you, always you.”

“Always?” Quynh asked, dips her fingers lower, hooking them into Andy and continuing to rub her clit with her thumb.

“Yes!” Andy yelled, slamming her head back against the bed and her love lifted her higher and higher, so high that she was light-headed and dizzy.

Quynh leaned down, biting into the meat of Andy’s neck and she fucked into Andy with her fingers, driving her closer to the edge.

“Quynh, Quynh, please, I can’t,” Andy mumbled, gasping the last word as Quynh curled the fingers inside her, touching her as only Quynh knew how. Only Quynh and no one else.

“You can,” Quynh whispered into Andy’s neck, nuzzling the sensitive skin there with her nose. “For me you can. Just let go, my love.”

Andy sobbed, shudders wracking her body as she fell apart completely. Quynh held her though, soothed her through the intensity of her pleasure by her lover’s hands, by the strength and warmth of the arms around her.

“Shh,” Quynh hushed her, lifting her head to kiss Andy on the edge of her jaw before placing another kiss on her chin, then on her mouth.

Andy melted into the kiss, the euphoria of being with Quynh again, having her in her embrace, in her heart was too much to bear. She felt unworthy of her attention and her love, but she would greedily accept it. She would savor it, cherish it for as long as she still had air in her lungs and blood in her heart.

“I love you,” Andy said, her voice soft and raspy as she finally opened her eyes to look down at her lover.

“I know,” Quynh said, kissing her again. “I can feel it in my heart. I never truly forgot.”

“I thought…” Andy said, biting her lip.

She didn’t want to think of those terrible few months when she thought all hope was lost. When she thought that she would have her wish granted, but in the worst possible way. That Quynh would come back and not want her.

Even with the proof in her arms of Quynh’s devotion, of her words and her worship… five hundred years was a long time.

“Oh Andromache,” Quynh said, leaning up to press a delicate kiss to her forehead. “You forget my love; you are my heart. My soul. There is no me without you. It was difficult to live without my heart for so long, sometimes I barely remember what it was like to have you. But I never forgot completely.”

“Oh,” Andy said softly.

“My Andromache, let’s discover each other again,” Quynh whispered. “Together.”

Andy knocked her head against Quynh’s and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
